


I Thought I Knew You

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean POV poem set towards the end of 6.20</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Knew You

I thought I knew you,  
I really thought I did.  
I thought I could trust you,  
and I trust so few.  
I thought you wouldn’t betray me,  
never you.  
I thought you would keep our trust,  
keep my trust.  
I so wanted to believe you,  
to believe in you.  
I wanted.  
You hurt me with this,  
betrayal, like a pain, felt.  
I thought you wouldn’t hurt me,  
but family always does.  
I thought you were my family.  
I really thought we were.  
I think, I guess,  
I thought wrong.


End file.
